Makeover Magic and Fellowship's Females
by boshrocks
Summary: Silly little story thats way better than it sounds. Hermione finds herself attracted to Draco but doesn't know how to proceed so she enlists the help of her girlfriends. i stink at summaries. i promise lots of fluff if people like it and tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Grey eyes met the brown and Draco smiled at Hermione across the great hall. She blushed furiously and looked away again. It was the fifth time this meal he had caught her looking.

Ginny, beside her, sniggered. "I saw that." she said quietly.

"Saw what?"

"Stop looking at him. Not that I blame you; he is very easy on the eyes. But remember, technically he's still your rival."

"I know. What am I going to do?"

"What can you do?" Ginny giggled again and then leant in. "By the way. Whenever you get caught looking at him, remember…he was looking back."

"Do I have a chance?"

Ginny eyed her friend up and down, surveying her. She even glanced under the table to see the length of her skirt. "Not without some serious help."

"But only you know about…it."

"No one else needs to know. Trust me, Mione, I'm an expert."

"Well you do have more…experience than I do. I think I need a makeover, will you do it?"

Ginny looked immensely relieved. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that?"

Hermione giggled. "A while?"

"Since your third year."

"That's four years."

"I was waiting for you to come to me. But look to do this, I need my team."

"Team?"

"Makeover Magic. We're running a business to help girls who need makeovers and help with guys and guidance in general."

"Who's in this team?"

"You'll see in a minute." Ginny rubbed the hot pink gem in her gold fellowship ring. Hermione had one herself; Harry had given them to Dumbledore's Army as an easier way to get hold of everyone. They were enchanted and had six different coloured gems all around the thick gold band. When Harry or any of the others rubbed the red gem they would rush to their side, knowing who to go to thanks to the fact that the gem said who had called them. They became very useful in the fight against Voldemort because they also linked them to the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. Rubbing the green gem would teleport you to the side of the person you thought of, and this worked even within Hogwarts. Touching the blue one would throw up an invisible shield which also made you become invisible and was directly opposite the red gem. The yellow gem healed you and refreshed your energy. Keeping a finger over the orange one gave you the power to levitate things and if you had been disarmed would return your wand to you. The hot pink one linked all the girls in the fellowship and only they had it on their rings. The boys had a purple one which linked them.

It had surprised Harry when several Slytherins defected their allegiance to Dumbledore's Army. It transpired that Hermione had swallowed her pride and managed to persuade them to join her side. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were among these. The Slytherins acted as spies for Harry and reported what their Death Eater parents were up to and therefore they could know or guess Voldemort's plans. They too had the rings and even though the war was now over they still, like all of Dumbledore's army, wore them all the time.

And, even though the war was over and Voldemort defeated for good, and those Slytherins were now on the right side, the old rivalries hadn't disappeared. Harry still argued with Draco, but not nearly as much as Hermione did. Being the two brightest students in the year, not to mention Potions partners, gave them ample opportunities for healthy debate, which always gave way fairly quickly to rather amusing shouting matches or a duel. These fights caused great amusement to all, including Hermione and Draco, and which prompted them to prepare a duet to be sung at the next feast, and as Hermione was in charge of the organisation of the feasts she could slot in the entertainments as she liked. Oh the joys of being the head girl rather than the head boy.

Hermione resumed staring at Draco while Ginny got up and pulled her to her feet. All around the hall girls were getting up too and they all convened in the entrance hall.

In order to be seen Ginny pulled Hermione up the stairs a few paces. "Right girls, good news, Hermione has finally allowed me to give her a makeover so can Makeover Magic please make their way to the Room of Requirement immediately? Any other girls who want to help out can, and sometimes an extra set of opinions can help, but please don't get in our way. It looks like it will be a long job." A few girls cheered when they heard about Hermione.

"Should I be insulted?" Hermione asked producing a laugh from the girls.

Pansy, Parvati, Luna, Lavender, Hannah Abbot and Padma detached themselves from the group and went up the stairs. Hermione watched them and then went down the stairs as the rest of the girls filed back into the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ginny asked stopping her.

"My bag's in there." Hermione gestured towards the hall. Ginny let her go and Hermione re-entered the hall. Harry noticed the grumpy look on her face as she picked up her bag.

"What's with you?"

"Don't expect me back tonight."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Girl stuff. See you at breakfast tomorrow. No doubt Ginny will want a big entrance." With that Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder and left the hall. Draco watched her go, smiling slightly.

Once in the Room of Requirement Hermione was ordered to strip down to bra and panties and put on a bathrobe. The room had transformed into a beauty salon complete with huge red mirror, walk in wardrobe, makeup station, magical massager, bathroom, and a luxurious black leather salon chair which stood proudly in the centre of the room.

She was then ordered to stand in front of the red mirror and remove the bathrobe. "Don't worry, we're all girls and this way the room will know what work we need to do."

Hermione shot Parvati a puzzled look and then yelped as the mirror spoke in an amused well-spoken woman's voice. "Indeed, my dear. Everyone's shy at first, but it must be done." Hermione smiled shyly and untied the robe. Blushing furiously she let it drop. "Hm," the mirror said. "Good figure, shapely, thin and strong. Beautiful face. Hair needs some work. Nails too. And she needs a new bra size. I'd say she's a D maybe. What are we going for Ginny?"

"Classy and sexy. It's to help move things along with a guy."

"Ooh! Who?" the other girls squealed.

"Can I tell them? They know what he likes. Under full confidentiality of course."

"Go on then." Hermione pulled the robe up again to cover herself.

"Hermione finds herself attracted to Draco Malfoy."

"Well it's about bloody time!" Pansy burst out. "This is at least two years overdue." Hermione giggled as though she couldn't help it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry and Ron looked around for Hermione but she was nowhere in sight. Neither were a lot of the girls. Ginny, Pansy, Parvati, Padma, Luna, Lavender and Hannah were notably absent at breakfast.

"Where are they?"

Ron looked blank. "Girl stuff?"

"All night?" they both considered it for a moment and pretty soon both strains of thought ran through to naughty. Harry thought it was ludicrous while Ron though it was hot.

The doors opened and all the missing girls, barring Hermione, Ginny and Pansy, came out and went to their seats in seeming innocence, but while shooting subtle looks towards Harry, Ron and Draco. The doors closed again. Harry noticed Parvati telling Colin to get his camera ready and also to take a picture of Draco when it happened.

The doors opened again and were held open by Ginny and Pansy. Everyone turned to look at them. Ginny and Pansy shared an excited look and Ginny whistled a signal.

Hermione walked confidently into view and down the length of the hall between the tables to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Ginny and Pansy closed the doors, high fived and went to their tables, Ginny following Hermione.

Hermione seemed to be walking in slight slow motion. Every movement she made was deliberate and confident, and so very sexy.

Hermione, though pretty before, was now thoroughly stunning. Her bushy hair was now tamed into elegant curls which bounced as she walked. Draco noticed that she now had subtle golden blonde highlights in amongst her hair, which looked striking against the little Gryffindor lion hair clip which pinned a few locks back. Her robes hung loosely, top buttons undone and tie almost undone, and suddenly overnight she seemed to have grown a pair of perfect bosoms and a tantalisingly curvy figure. Her legs had never seemed so long before, white knee high socks replaced the grey and her shoes now had little heels. Her long legs themselves were silky smooth and all of her skin had a little honey glow to it. Her skirt was several inches shorter than it used to be but drew the line between naughty and nice perfectly. She was wearing makeup for once and the slight subtle gold shimmer eyeshadow glinted as she glanced at Draco.

Her almost purple lips curved into the Malfoy smirk as she paused level with him and quirked her newly elegantly shaped eyebrows at him. In a tiny movement, not taking her eyes off him, she gently and temptingly slowly licked her top lip, before smiling smugly and continuing on. There was something extra in her walk, now, which came across as sexy confidence. Everyone stared open mouthed at her. Draco was almost drooling.

As she passed Neville she bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips and he nearly passed out. Ginny noticed Draco seething with fury, and giggled. Hermione giggled sexily and straitened up and continued up the table to Harry and Ron.

"Oh…my…god!" Harry and Ron intoned together as she stopped by them and took the seat they were only too happy to vacate for her.

"Surprise." She said, shaking her hair over her shoulder and giggling.

"Now that's what I call an entrance." Ginny said appreciatively, making Hermione laugh and noting that Colin took yet another picture of Hermione.

During the meal Ginny whispered to Hermione that Draco hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time. Their plan had worked; she'd got his attention, now all she had to do was keep it.

Their first lesson on that last day of school was Potions. Ginny quietly advised Hermione what to do.

Hermione entered the dungeon classroom with the rest and went to her desk as though nothing had changed. Draco took his cue from her and took his place beside her. In silent harmony they set out the things they would need to prepare today's potion.

Draco couldn't help himself looking at her. Hermione registered his looks but didn't let any emotion pass over her face. Occasionally their hands would brush as they reached for an ingredient and they'd stop and stare at each other smiling awkwardly.

They barely spoke a word to each other the whole lesson. But as the lesson drew to a close, and as they bent down to get their bags, Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek sweetly and whispered "I wanna be bad." before fleeing the room.

Draco straitened up. "Yeah, I get that." he called after her, looking a little befuddled. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Pansy, I blame you."

"Figured you would." Pansy said leading him out of the room.

"I need help, don't I?"

"In more ways than one, sweetcheeks." Pansy laughed as her best friend glared at her.


End file.
